Over and over again
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Drabbles sobre la relación de Bloom y Baltor sin orden específico... Hoy: Mañanas "Esas mañanas llenas de caricias y besos que los llevaba a la locura eran únicas."
1. Negación

Negación

.

.

.

No observaba a una pelirroja con un hinchado vientre, sentada sobre su trono mientras atendía una reunión virtual con otros mandatarios.

Vestida en distintas tonalidades de azul, Su larga cabellera pelirroja. Y esa curva en su vientre que indicaba un avanzado estado de gestación.

Porque a él _no_ le llenaba de orgullo ver cómo su primogénito crece dentro del vientre de su madre.

 _No_ observa a su mujer cada mañana como pasa tiempo en el espejo tratando de captar cada ángulo de su nueva figura.

Porque él _no_ le dedica ninguna mirada de victoria al monarca de Eracklion cuando Bloom no le observa.

Porque cuando Xander nace, _no_ comparte la mirada de adoración de su esposa.

Y _mucho menos_ cuando coge en brazos a su pequeña princesa Avalon.

Cuando Bloom le observa, con una sonrisa burlona, _No_ reprime aquella mirada de adoración, para su familia.


	2. Poder

**Poder**

.

.

.

Dominó no era el desierto helado que conoció en su primer año como estudiante de Alfea.

No más.

Las praderas brillaban en verde, con montones de flores.

Un verdadero paraíso.

Quizás habían transcurrido seis años desde que pisó por primera vez la dimensión mágica.

Quizás había roto todas las expectativas sobre el futuro del hada guardiana de Dominó.

Nadie esperaba que la que se convertiría en reina consorte de Eracklion desapareciera tiempo antes de que el compromiso se anunciase.

Y cuatro años después de esa última ocasión, Dominó surgió de las tundras heladas sorprendiendo al resto de la dimensión mágica.

Dos figuras que nadie esperaba volver a ver. Cogidos del brazo aparece Bloom en compañía de Baltor.

Los únicos poseedores de la magia que ha creado aquel universo.

Y por lo tanto, los seres más poderosos de la dimensión mágica.


	3. Home

**Home**

 **Canción: Take me home**

 **Interpretada: Jess Glynne**

 **Nota:** Este se desarrolla en un universo sin magia. Continuación de "Prohibido", oneshot publicado en mi perfil.

 **O.o.O**

Bloom no era alguien que acostumbrase huir de los problemas. Nunca lo había hecho hasta un par de años atrás al no dudar en aceptar el puesto que le ofrecían en la editorial en Londres.

Había cometido errores a lo largo de su vida y estaba consciente de ello, ahora Riven formaba parte de su pasado, en más de una ocasión había recibido correos electrónicos por parte del hombre pero nunca los leyó. Ni siquiera había regresado a Gardenia.

Pero cuando todo aquello quedó atrás apareció Baltor. Sus ojos dorados le provocaron un montón de sensaciones desde su primer encuentro en el lobby de su edificio departamental.

 _Came to you with a broken faith_

 _Gave me more an a hand to hold_

Se negó al primer intento de invitarle a cenar. Pero él no se rindió y conquistó su corazón. Rosas le llegaban todos los lunes con alguna nota que le hacía sonreír y coloreaba sus mejillas.

Antes de que ella aceptase salir con él, le habló de su pasado. Se había prometido ser sincera, y si Baltor quería estar con ella debía saber lo que había hecho. Bloom le quería en su vida pero debía ser sincera con él antes de dar cualquier paso. Baltor dejó el departamento esa noche.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a su oficina, al siguiente lunes, se encontró con un delicado arreglo de flores blancas: rosas, lirios, orquídeas… y una nota con una invitación a que le acompañase a cenar esa misma tarde.

 _Caught before I hit the ground_

 _Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_

Sus ojos azules brillaron al encontrar en la entrada del edificio al hombre- vestido en un traje color gris oscuro y con su pálido cabello colgando por su espalda- que al escuchar los tacones que Bloom se había puesto aquella mañana, giró dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Espero te hayan gustado" dijo al ver en los brazos de la mujer aquel arreglo.

Ella se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Son hermosas, muchas gracias. No debiste molestarte."

Él le ofreció el brazo para salir. "Mi novia merece lo mejor, ¿no crees?"

La determinación en los ojos del hombre le estremeció. Y sin pensarlo, le besó.

En medio de aquella acera en Londres.

 _Could you take care of a broken soul?_

 _Oh, will you hold me now?_

Quizás él había llegado en el momento adecuado. Derribando todos los escudos de su corazón. Gestos simples le provocaban más de una sonrisa, aquellos mensajes que le dejaba cada mañana, cuando le cogía la mano al pasear por Londres.

Se había convertido en su hogar. Bloom estaba enamorada. Era feliz, como antes jamás había sido.

Porque sabía que Baltor siempre la guiaría a casa, sólo bastaba verle a los ojos.

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sólo si es contigo"

Él sonríe.

" _Bienvenida a casa"_

 _If I'm lying here_

 _Will you take me home?_


	4. Luz y oscuridad

Luz y Oscuridad

.

.

.

Ella es luz.

Él es oscuridad.

Ellos son dos polos opuestos.

Él lo puede ver en la manera que ilumina el palacio con solo sonreír, sus ojos brillan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Puede ver esa chispa en sus hijos.

En Alexander y en Avalon.

Ellos simplemente adoran a su madre, como él lo hace.

Ama a Bloom, lo hace desde años atrás.

Ella es la luz en medio de su oscuro interior.


	5. Triunfo

Triunfo

Canción: They don´t know about us

Intérprete: One Direction

 **Nota:** basado en una versión en la cual no hay enemigos, todos estudian en Magix. Baltor tiene 18 años mientras que Bloom tiene 17. Consecuentemente los especialistas tienen la misma edad de él y las Winx la de Bloom.

 **O.o.O**

 _People say we shouldn't be together_

 _But I say, they don't know what they talk talk talking about_

Esa pelirroja había sido su amiga desde el momento en el que se habían conocido, con aquellos comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos, golpes en señal de juegos. Bloom de Dominó, la hija menor de los Reyes de Dominó.

Y solía salir con el imbécil del príncipe de Eracklion; Baltor no se llevaba con él pero al ser el mejor amigo de la pelirroja siempre le abrazaba por los hombros o la cintura y a ella no le importaba realmente. Eso sí, a Eracklion le hervía la sangre cada vez que Baltor hacía aquello.

Los ojos azul cian de ella le observaron por un segundo antes de regresar la vista al frente. Estaban en clase de Filosofía Mágica. Una sonrisa había aparecido.

 _They don't know about the things we do_ _  
_ _They don't know about the I love you's_

-No deberían ser tan evidentes- susurran a su lado. Riven. Sky nunca le ha agradado a su compañero de habitación y tienen una fuerte rivalidad.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Se han escuchado muchas cosas desde que dejó a Eracklion.- se encoge de hombros y en sus ojos violetas expresan humor ante la situación.

-No pensé que prestases atención a los rumores.- Baltor le mira, con una sonrisa torcida.

Su compañero de habitación tiene un sonrojo imperceptible, y ahí es cuando decide lanzar un comentario.-Aunque no sabía que el apellido de Musa fuese "rumores".

-Calla.

Un carraspeo llama la atención de los jóvenes. Avalon sólo les dirige una mirada antes de volver al tema del que están hablando, usualmente las chicas le hacen preguntas sin sentido. Su pelirroja favorita clava sus ojos azul cian y niega con la cabeza; él le dedica una sonrisa torcida y ella rueda los ojos antes de regresar la vista al frente, por segunda vez en la clase. Ignoran las miradas que un rubio le dirige.

-Eracklion está viendo hacia acá.

Una batalla de miradas entre Baltor y aquel rubio, le dedica una mirada triunfadora y luego vuelve a poner sus ojos en su pelirroja.

Porque él ya ha ganado.

 _So I don't wanna wait, any longer_ _  
_ _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

Para suerte es la última clase del viernes, y es temprano. Encuentra a la joven charlando con sus amigas en el pasillo, le dedica un movimiento de cabeza a Riven y camina en dirección a la pelirroja. Le abraza por los hombros y la acerca a él, ella le observa de reojo y le sonríe.

-¿Te pareció interesante la clase de Avalon, princesa?- le pregunta y ella enarca una ceja.

-Si no sintiese todas esas miradas en mi espalda podría haber prestado mayor atención a Avalon.

-¿No querrás decir a la clase de Filosofía Mágica?

-Eso que oigo son… ¿celos?

Él se encogió de hombros. Ignoró la respuesta y se volvió a las amigas de Bloom.-Si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Se colgó el bolso escolar de ella al hombro y caminaron en dirección opuesta a la del grupo de amigos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Teníamos una cita pendiente.

-No había sido informada de ello.

Chasqueó la lengua.- Detalles… después de todo no todos los días se celebra que la princesa de Dominó aceptase salir con un simple hechicero.

-Simple hechicero- bufó la pelirroja- repítete eso hasta que te lo creas.

-Princesa, ambos compartimos el fuego del dragón.

-Las dos caras de la moneda, luz contra oscuridad.

-Cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera.

Los ojos brillantes de la pelirroja le miraron. Baltor la cogió de la cintura acercándola.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que llevamos saliendo seis meses?

Baltor observa pensativo al cielo despejado. Las luces del atardecer empiezan a aparecer.

-Deberíamos dejar que ellos lo averigüen por sí mismos, no dudo que lo hagan pronto.

Bloom- que en comparación con Baltor, es superada por dos cabezas, en cuestión de estatura- le coge del cuello de la camisa del uniforme escolar

Roza sus labios y con una mirada pícara transmite sus intenciones y por supuesto que él no se hace del rogar.

Atrapa los labios rojos de ella en un beso feroz, enreda con mayor fuerza los brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura. Bloom se aferra al cuello de él y acaricia los cabellos cenizos de Baltor.

Bloom ha sido su confidente desde el momento en el que la conoció.

Estaban destinados a ser almas gemelas como portadores del fuego del dragón.

Y cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, todo cambiaba.

Por eso cuando un par de semanas los ven- cogidos de las manos- no puede evitar dirigir una mirada de triunfo en dirección de Eracklion.

Porque él ha ganado.

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_ _  
_ _Just to find a love that feels this right_ _  
_ _Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us_


	6. Mañanas

Mañanas

 **Nota:** Continuación de "Gracias a Andy" publicada en mi perfil en julio de 2016.

 **Pd. Sí ningún personaje no me pertenecía hace tiempo, no veo como me pertenezca ahora.**

 **O.o.O**

Dieciocho meses después de aquel primer encuentro habían comprado aquella casa en un barrio más discreto, disfrutaban de pasar tiempo en pareja sin comprometer su privacidad.

En su primera cita, la química fue notoria para cualquiera que los observara. Había un aire de complicidad entre ellos. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Semanas después ya eran una pareja- no duraron mucho en el anonimato antes de que los medios se diesen cuenta- y Andy se regocijaba cada vez que le recordaba a su amiga qué si no fuera por él no estaría saliendo con el abogado.

Bloom sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos días, se habían complementado de una manera increíble y se habían comprometido un par de meses atrás. Y el evento estaba previsto para el verano.

Unos brazos- muy bien conocidos por la mujer- la rodearon y unas manos grandes se colaron debajo de la camisa que llevaba esa mañana.

El reloj marcaba las ocho menos quince.-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano?

Ella río antes de apagar la sartén en el fuego y giró para verle a los ojos.-Aunque quisiéramos, no podemos quedarnos en cama todo el día.

-Hoy es tu día libre, no hay necesidad de que salgas de casa, al igual que yo no tengo ningún caso que tratar hoy- los ojos dorados del hombre la observaron con deseo.- aunque si se trata de ti en mis camisas podría hacer una excepción.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras entrelazaban sus brazos en el cuello del hombre. Rozó ligeramente los labios antes de hacerse hacia atrás.-Pensé que podriamos jugar en la nieve, anoche nevó lo suficiente como para poder realizar una guerra decente.

-Resulta sumamente tentador- sintió caricias suaves en la coyuntura del cuello y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se relajaba- pero creo que la nieve seguirá estando ahí más tarde... -mordió suavemente- ¿O acaso estoy equivocado?

Atrapó sus labios en un beso voraz y llevo su pequeño cuerpo hasta que su espalda encontró la pared, al ser mucho más alto que ella la cubría por completo... Ahogó un gemido en la boca de su compañero, y lo sujetó lo más cercano a si misma.- ¿Sabes? Estás haciendo méritos para lo que sea que estés planeando... -jadeó antes de volver a besarle y sus manos y uñas empezaron a recorrer la espalda de su prometido.

-Entonces sujétate que tenemos una larga mañana por delante.- la cogió por los muslos y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación. Bloom soltó una carcajada al sujetarse de los hombros y sonrió.

La nieve podría esperar, pero esos momentos con Baltor no los cambiaría por nada. Esas mañanas llenas de caricias y besos que los llevaba a la locura eran únicas.

Y no podía esperar a ser oficialmente la señora Queen.

Y todo gracias a Andy.

 **O.o.O**

 **Ha sido un largo tiempo fuera de la plataforma, y volver a escribir me hace tan feliz. En una semana empiezo otro semestre universitario (mi carrera poco tiene que ver con escribir historias pero mehhh). Tras meses de trabajo duro, autodescubrimiento y amor por uno mismo me tienen de regreso aunque sea por un corto periodo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Besos, Daydreamer and Nighthinker**

 **Fecha:**

 **15 de enero de 2019**

 **Tijuana 03:46 am**


	7. Familia

**Familia**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La observa.

Su silueta cubierta por la suave sábana.

Sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

Ha sido una noche difícil.

Hoy se cumplen doce años desde que ambos dejaron Magix. Su hogar ha sido Dominó, irónico, pues nadie esperaba que ellos se encontrasen ahí. Xander está dormido en su habitación, aún espera la pronta llegada de su hermana.

Un suspiro llama su atención, ella se ha movido en la cama y la sábana ha resbalado hasta su cintura. Su cabello rojo destaca contra el tono de la sábana, como el poder de su llama contra el ahora cielo despejado de Dominó.

Bloom está embarazada, por segunda vez, y ha tenido una mañana complicada con los síntomas. Habían sido un par de semanas desde que le había dicho acerca del embarazo y apenas Xander se había enterado les había bombardeado con preguntas acerca de su hermana. La pelirroja juraba que sería un niño pero ellos le habían dicho que sería una niña.

Baltor ha sido feliz. En todos los años que lleva de vida jamás pensó en encontrarse a una mujer tan terca como lo era la pelirroja.

Gracias a ella Dominó había recuperado su esplendor. Pero había tenido consecuencias graves, su energía mágica había sido drenada casi en su mayoría y le había costado algunos años recuperarse. Aún buscaban a Oritel y Marion esa búsqueda nunca terminaría hasta que hubiesen agotado todas las posibilidades.

El embarazo de Xander había sido complicado para ella, Baltor se encargó de mantenerla en reposo el mayor tiempo posible, lo que terminó acarreando bastantes discusiones entre ellos. Bloom había detestado estar en cama todo el tiempo pero no logró vencerle.

-Se supone que deberías estar descansando.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Estoy bien, Baltor.

Él enarcó una ceja ante las palabras de su esposa.

-Y Xander es el niño más tranquilo de Dominó.

-La única ocasión en que no la ha sido es cuando le dijimos acerca de que tendría un hermano.

-Hermana.- corrigió el hechicero.- Por otro lado, considero bastante agradable que no sea tan aventurero como su madre.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Gracias por el halago…

El hechicero se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su esposa, recostada sobre la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Sonreía.

-¿No te está dejando dormir?

-Un poco, está algo inquieto.

Baltor hizo una presión suave sobre el vientre hinchado de la pelirroja, sintió los leves golpes contra la palma de su mano.

-Princesa, deberías dejar dormir a mamá. Ella se pone de mal humor cuando no duerme lo suficiente.

-Esas son calumnias. Y ella podría ser un él.

Baltor ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja y se metió entre las sábanas. Hizo girar la figura de la pelirroja y clavó sus ojos dorados en los azul cian de ella.

-Te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Cuál?

-Ni tú ni yo sabremos que será hasta que nazca. Si es niño tú podrás elegir el nombre y aceptaré que tenías razón desde el principio.

-Continúa…

-Pero si es niña, yo me encargaré del nombre y deberás admitir que Xander y yo teníamos razón desde un principio.

-Me agrada, ¿algo más, su alteza?

-Debes hacer méritos para conseguir algo más, Bloom.

Ella rió suavemente antes de darle un beso y acurrucarse contra él.- Acepto tu propuesta.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cabe decir que siete meses después le dieron la bienvenida a la princesa Avalon de Dominó, Baltor había ganado y la pelirroja con todo el pesar de su corazón había aceptado que su hijo y esposo habían tenido razón.

Observó a su pequeña dormir entre los brazos de su padre, Xander permanecía a su lado. Sabía que cuidaría a su hermana menor como todo un guerrero.

Y él no dejaría que nadie dañase a su familia.


	8. Preparativos

**Preparativos.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Arruinarás el tapete.

Baltor levantó la mirada de la empuñadura de la espada. La punta de la hoja estaba clavada en el suelo y él tenía la mano apoyada en la empuñadura; su esposa le miraba en búsqueda de respuestas.

El vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros llenos de pecas y aquel escote insinuaba. La tela azul claro se ajustaba a su cuerpo y por su espalda había en forma de alas un velo transparente con grabados de llamas azules y naranjas.

Su largo cabello pelirrojo adornado por aquella tiara dorada a juego con la gargantilla.

-Baltor…

-Cariño, necesito practicar para el Gran Día.- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada- todo debe salir perfecto.

La mujer cruzó sus brazos a la altura de pecho y rodó los ojos, Baltor se acomodó mejor en aquel trono, la capa púrpura caía por el brazo del trono.

-Debí imaginarlo cuando ví la vitrina vacía.-se sentó en el brazo vacío del trono. Estaban por instalar el segundo esa misma tarde tras una restauración.-todo ha ocurrido tan rápido, hace menos de un año que Dominó renació de aquel paraje helado.

-Y estás a punto de ser coronada como la monarca- le respondió antes de depositar un beso en donde llevaba la sortija de matrimonio.

-¿Quién diría que subirías al trono conmigo? Eso es alguien que nadie esperaba- le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

\- Está es la forma correcta en la cual se provoca un infarto a la dimensión mágica.

Ella sólo pudo negar mientras sus labios intentaban mostrar una sonrisa. Solto un suspiro mientras se levantaba.- Iré a la habitación.

\- Pensé que el médico te había indicado reposo.- le recordó el hechicero al hada.

\- No estoy enferma, y lo que él dijo fue que no me esforzase demasiado.

Baltor se puso de pie y colocó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa.- Dejaremos la espada en su lugar y dedicaremos toda la tarde a tu descanso, sin ninguna excusa. Pediremos que nos suban algo de comer al dormitorio y no tendrás motivo para estresante.

\- Flora y Helio serán los padrinos, se los notificaré el día de la coronación.- comentó una vez la espada quedó en su vitrina y ambos subían los escalones lentamente hacia la habitación que compartían.Él sólo asintió.- Recientemente estás muy servicial conmigo, querido.

\- Eso es un secreto entre nosotros- le respondió.- Eres la excepción, Bloom Peters-Morgan.

Años después de ese día, hay dos excepciones extras en su lista.


End file.
